A New Era
by X-NessieCullen-X
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's relationship has passed the "just friends" stage. Is she, or isn't she, pregnant?
1. Chapter 1 Caught

A/N: Okay, so, take two. On the advice of Kimmydonn, I've gone back and revised this, changing it to Renesmee's POV instead of Bella's as it originally was. Hope you like this better! ~ X-NessieCullen-X ~

Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I heard my mother call up the staircase. She spoke in a normal human tone. "Bring yourself down here right this instant!"

I huffed as I slid out of my room as quietly as I could manage, though I knew my family's keen senses would hear anyways. Sometimes it was the worst thing in the world to live in my house, but sometimes it wasn't as bad.

"Renesmee, your Mother said to get down here. She meant now!" I heard my father call.

"Yes, Daddy," I said. "I'm coming down now! You should've known that already!" _Grr_, I thought. _What good is it having a mind-reader as a father if he still yelled at you for the things he knew you were doing!_

As I finally finished descending the staircase I spoke. "You called, Mama? Daddy?" I questioned as innocently as I could manage. _Shit! They know! Uhhhhghhhh! Dad! Get out of my head! I wish I were special like Mom; she can keep him out of her head…_

"Of course we called. Don't pretend you didn't hear me the first time! Your hearing is almost as good as our own! You know I know what you did," Mama chastised lightly, her eyes flickered toward Jasper who had entered the room.

_Yes! Jasper came to my rescue!_

"He may have calmed us, Renesmee Carlie, but that doesn't mean that you won't be grounded for the next month! You and Jacob are not to have sex again; do you understand me, young lady?" Edward stated.

_I wonder if I did the right thing. I probably didn't… But, I was only – half – human after all. No one can expect me to be perfect._

"Oh, yes we can!"

"Dad! Stay out of my head!" I whined like a two year old. I knew he hated when I did that.

"Nessie, you know how much Jacob's imprinting on you bothers me. I remind myself that you could do worse, but, well, he smells. Yet he makes you happy. That is what counts," Daddy said. "Now get back up to your room while your mother and I discuss this, and don't come back down until you're told to!"

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, but retreated back up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs I started to run. My stomach had turned suddenly, and I no longer felt well. I darted into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind me. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

_Ugh, _I thought. _I think I may be pregnant. I'm scared of how Mama and Daddy are going to react. This can't be good. _

Downstairs I could hear Mama on the phone.

"Hi, yes, this is Bella Cullen. I need to speak with Dr. Cullen if he's available."

I heard Mama pause; I figured she was listening to the other end, because suddenly she was speaking again.

"Yes, please have him call me as soon as he's available."

I heard yet another pause.

"Thank you. Have a great day."

And then I heard Mama's phone snap shut. I finally stood back up, and reached for my toothbrush and the toothpaste so I could brush my teeth. My mouth felt hideous now that I'd gotten sick.

Before I had even finished brushing my teeth, I'd dropped my tooth brush and sat on the toilet, my head in my hands, sobs wracked my chest.

In moments I heard the door to the bathroom open, and I looked up. "Y…yes, Mama?" I sobbed.

She moved to me, and pulled me up and into her arms. I laid my head against her shoulder, my face cuddled into the crook of her neck. My tears still flowed, and landed on Mama's cashmere shirt. _Hmm, Alice must have dressed her today…_

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Mama asked.

"I… I don't feel good!"

Mama's phone vibrated just then, I could tell because I'd felt it. She shifted me into one arm and reached for her phone in a single movement. She snapped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

I could hear both ends of the conversation, since Mama was much closer than when she was downstairs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Carlisle ask Mama.

"Something's wrong with Nessie… She and Jake are at the intimate part of the imprinting stage. They, well, we think they've had sex." Mama said.

"And the issue is…?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Well, now she's throwing up, and sobbing uncontrollably. I… I think she might be pregnant."

"Well, I'll be home within two hours. Will she be fine until then?"

"I think so. Anything in particular we should do until you get home?"

"Just… monitor how many times she becomes ill."

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your shift. We'll see you when you get home."

Mama hung up her phone, and placed it back into her pocket as she carried me into my room and laid me down on my bed. She sat beside me, and caressed my forehead. "Nessie, why did you and Jake have sex this young?"

"Because we love each other," I lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. But, it was enough of a lie that I could get into trouble for it. _I'm not even sure I intended for us to have sex. Maybe it was a mistake…_

"When Carlisle gets home, he's going to examine you. How many times have you gotten sick today?"

"Just a few times," I said, softly.

"Does a few times mean two? Or does it mean three or more times?"

"More like six or seven, since before you and Daddy called me downstairs," I whined lightly. I leaned over the side of my bed to the bucket I had moved there earlier in the day and threw up, again.

I rolled over and laid my head in Mama's lap and sobbed. I pressed my hand to my Mama's neck, and showed her how I'd been feeling for the past two months. "Is this how you felt when you were pregnant with me?"

I looked at her face, only slightly confused, as I waited for her answer.

"Similar. But remember, I didn't believe it to be possible for me to be pregnant. We know that you can become pregnant. And it wasn't a question about me being able to back then, but we didn't know your father could, well, father children."

I nodded my head a little against her and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnant or Not?

A/N: I hope you all enjoy!

Renesmee's POV

When I'd finally woken up, I noticed Mama still sat there, allowing me to sleep in her lap. I looked up, "Mama is Grandpa Carlisle home yet?" I was surprised I got my full question out before I had to lean over the bed and throw up, yet again.

"He's coming in the door now, dear," she said as she lifted me and carried me to my grandfather's office, where he'd examine me. "I swear by the Volturi, though, if you're pregnant, Jacob is going to pay for this!"

"Mama, please… Don't do this. You know I love him, and he loves me," I said, my whole body felt weak.

"Fine, but I can't promise that your Aunt Rose will be too thrilled about this, either, you know."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better," I huffed at her.

She kissed my forehead and caressed my head as she sat me into the chair. I sobbed some more, my head against her still. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry!"

"Shh. Everything will be okay…" Mama said, though I could tell something else was on her mind, by the expression she wore on her face.

I placed my hand on her face, again, and showed her myself and Jake. Myself in a wedding gown, him in a tuxedo, and another one of me with a bloated belly, Jake standing behind me, and his hands rested on my stomach.

My eyes flickered to Mama's face and saw that she wore a small smile. I could tell she knew that what I had showed her would come true – one day. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tightly. As I heard the door open my eyes focus turned to the door. My grandfather's handsome figure glided through the open doorway and over to where I stood.

"Nessie, how do you feel?" He asked me, gently.

"Well, I've been better. I don't feel so great," I whined. With that said I leaned over and threw up on my grandfather's floor. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Nessie, its okay. We'll get it cleaned up." I watched him as he listened to my heart beat, he didn't need a stethoscope to hear it. I could see he contemplated something, but I wasn't a mind-reader, like my Daddy, and so I wasn't sure what.

I pressed my hand to Grandpa's face, and showed him how I'd been feeling for the past two months. When I'd finished showing him he looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't help that a giggle slipped from me.

"What's so funny, Nessie?" Grandpa asked.

"The expression on your face, Grandpa," I said. "It's the same expression you use with your patients at the hospital." I giggled yet again.

"Ah," he said. "I see. Anyways, getting on with what we're actually here to deal with. When did you and Jacob have sex?"

"Umm, well, errr… Two months ago for the first time," I stammered, as quietly as I could manage, though I knew that it wouldn't help hide it any from my parents.

"Very well," Grandpa Carlisle said. "I'm going to take some blood and run some tests on that, and also run a urine pregnancy test, since we can't be certain if a urine test only would be sufficient, since your half vampire…" he said though he allowed his thought to trail off. I knew it was because he didn't want to offend me. But, how could you offend someone when it was truly what they were?

I smiled at my Grandpa as I hugged him tightly. I pressed my hand to his neck again, and showed him how much I loved him. Sometimes things were easier to show than to tell.

"Okay, Grandpa." I took the cup he held out toward me and went into the bathroom. I saw that my Mama moved swiftly and started to clean my mess from a bit earlier. I closed the bathroom door behind me and filled the cup.

I sat in the bathroom for a moment. I was scared. Truly and honestly scared, and not because I was scared to become a Mom, but scared because I was unsure of how the rest of my family would take it; I knew they disliked Jacob. I could hear it in my head now, Aunt Rose calling Jacob a mongrel, a sick dog. Aunt Alice would be excited, another baby to spoil… I smiled at that thought.

"Ness, you okay?" Daddy called.

I looked at my watch. Wow! It'd been five minutes… It blew my mind how lost in my thoughts I could become.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm on my way!" I responded. I got back to my feet and skipped gracefully back into Grandpa Carlisle's office, careful not to spill a single drop from the cup. I handed the cup to my grandfather and settled myself back into my seat.

I sniffed the air, and could tell he'd been run a few tests already. "Do you have any ideas yet, Grandpa?"

"Of course, Ness, though I do want to verify what I am thinking by running a test on the urine as well. Take a deep breath, sit back, and relax," he ordered, but not in a mean way at all.

I nodded my head. I knew better than to disobey an order from him. I drifted back into my own thoughts.

_I can't believe both Mama and Daddy are in here while Grandpa's running these tests. Well, I guess it's really not that hard to believe. It's just annoying. Why do they have to be so overprotective? I know they love me… but, I'm essentially seventeen years old. I'm fully grown. I'm an adult! But they still think of me as being only seven; and I guess, technically, I am. I've only been alive for seven years…_

The rest of my family flittered into the room at that point. Every last one of them, well, except for Jacob. Alice and Jasper, Esme, Emmett and Rose, I looked at them and shook my head. What, is my medical treatment everyone's business? Well, in this family, I couldn't deny that it was.

"What's wrong with Nessie?" Emmett asked.

"We're not sure quite yet, though we think she may be pregnant. Carlisle's finishing up some tests to tell for certain," Mama said.

"Nessie," Grandpa called. Esme had flittered over to me, and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"No matter what, everything will be okay, Ness," Grandma Esme whispered to me.

I nodded my head, but my gaze fell on Carlisle, but it was Mama who'd responded before me.

"So… what's the news, Carlisle?"

"Well, Bella, Edward, Nessie, family," Carlisle started. "You…" he paused, and it appeared he was unsure of how to continue.

"Well… what, Carlisle?" I demanded.


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

Renesmee's POV

I watched as Grandpa thought through how he was going to say whatever he wanted to say. I knew Daddy already heard the answer. I sighed; the entire family, sans Jacob, was gathered in Grandpa's office now.

"Well, what?" I demanded again. "Am I, or aren't I pregnant?"

I heard a growl behind Mama, and knew then that I was pregnant, before Grandpa had had a chance to answer. Daddy wouldn't have growled like that if I weren't.

"Yes, Nessie, you are pregnant," Carlisle sighed.

Around me, everyone started to speak at once.

"Congratulations, Nessie," said Alice.

I heard Jasper murmur something along the same lines, but I could tell his focus was elsewhere.

"I'm going to break that mutt's jaw," growled Emmett.

I glared at him, as I huffed. Emmett was almost as protective of me as my parents were. _Well, _I conceded. _He is my buff uncle, after all._

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Esme asked, as she still held me in her arms.

"Well, no. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for this, Grandma. But, well, I made the mistake, even though I wasn't quite ready for it. So, now I get to live up to my responsibilities."

I saw Mama smile, and I could tell, what she thought, and I wasn't even a mind-reader! Her face said it all. Though she didn't like what had happened, and she was probably rather angry about it, she could be proud of me for knowing what I had to do, and doing it.

"A baby! I wonder if he or she will grow as swiftly as Nessie did," Rosalie murmured, absentmindedly.

Suddenly calm washed over me, and I looked around. _Yep, _I thought. _Jasper's trying to keep Emmett, Mama, and Daddy from freaking out._

I watched as Grandpa walked past Daddy, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to go through with this. But, you are as stubborn as your Mother was – which isn't necessarily a bad thing – so I assume you'll want to have your baby… I must warn you, though, Renesmee, we don't know what this breed mixture will be, what with you and Jacob… and your, well, err, your differences."

I nodded my head, and Mama moved over to me. I started to feel a bit claustrophobic, what with being surrounded by Mama, Grandpa and Grandma.

"I'm very disappointed, Nessie. I know you want a family of your own. But I feel like you're still way too young to take on this type of responsibility." Mama said.

"I'm sorry!... Please, I'm sorry… I should've thought things through better. I know Jacob imprinted on me when I was a baby, but… but, we're not even engaged, let alone married, and here I am carrying his baby… I just don't know what to do!" I sobbed, my head rested on Mama's chest. I felt Esme let go of me, and I knew she didn't want to restrict my movements.

"Shhh, Nessie… Shhh, it's going to be okay. I promise. We all love you, very much and we won't let anything bad happen to you, okay?" Mama murmured to me.

I nodded my head, and I was sure Mama could feel that against her chest. I pulled away and moved over to my Daddy, my head hung before him. I reached up and placed my hand to the side of his neck, even though I knew he didn't need me to show him my thoughts. I could tell everyone was watching me, while I watched the floor.

"I just don't know what to do with this, Mom," I heard Mama say to Esme. _Uh-oh, _I thought. _I really must have upset Mama, if she's calling grandma "Mom". She usually just called her Esme, like the rest of my family._

"It'll be okay, Bella, We're all here for her, and the pack will be, too," Esme said, in an attempt to reassure my Mom.

I saw Mama shake her head and sigh. "I'm not quite sure about that, Esme. Jacob has been very busy with the pack, so I'm not sure he'll have time to help Renesmee raise their child. I know that he imprinted on her, and I've grown to accept that, but the thing is… I'm not sure he'll make a good enough father for Nessie's kids, not being able to spend enough time with Nessie now." I could see Mama visibly relax as Esme wrapped her arms around Mama. "I think that's what prompted Nessie to have sex with him in the first place."

Another calm washed over the room, as Jasper moved closer to Mama. "Bella," he said. "It will be difficult, but there is only so much we can do. She's a strong young woman…"

Mama nodded her head, her own way of thanking people when she wasn't sure she could come up with the words she wanted. "Well, I suppose we should probably get Jacob over here, or get Nessie to Jacob. I believe they have some things to discuss…" Mama moved swiftly past me and took Daddy's hand, as if she intended to pull him away from me. "You and I must speak as well, alone," she said to Daddy.

Edward nodded his head at Mama, and then hugged me. "I'm not happy with you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but I could never deny that I do love you, and that we will help you as best we can. But your mother and I do have quite a bit to discuss. You ought to consider going over to Jacob's and discussing this with him, don't you think?" Daddy asked me.

Bella's POV

I tugged softly on Edward's arm, to get him to follow after me. I crouched and jumped from the window, and landed on the balls of my feet, Edward directly behind me. We ran, hand in hand, back to our cottage to discuss the matter of our daughter's plight.

As we entered the house, I sat on the couch, though I didn't really need to sit. It was a matter of habit. "Edward, what do we do? Move Jake into the house with us? Our cottage is too small for that, and to move him into the main house, well, everyone would have to agree to it. Or do we give them money to get a place?" I sighed, confused beyond comprehension.

"I'm not sure. We can offer the two of them the cottage and get another place, or stay at the main house with everyone else. That way they have a little bit of privacy, but aren't too far away. That or we could talk to Esme, we can all build a place for them. I'm sure Esme would love the excuse to renovate," Edward said.

I nodded my head; I liked where he was going with this. "I'll speak with Esme. But do you think we should first speak with Jake and Nessie? Or would it be best if we first spoke with Esme, so she could decide if she'd be willing to create a place for Nessie and Jake?"

"Let's speak with Esme, first. Then we'll speak with Jake and Ness. I'll go grab Esme," he said, before he disappeared – or would to human eyes – at his full speed.

It took approximately five seconds for Edward to return with Esme. "Esme," I started as she entered. "We were thinking that it might be appropriate to, renovate a place for Nessie and Jake to live. What with the baby on the way."

"I totally agree," Esme said softly. "But we should probably discuss this with them first."

I nodded my head. "That is what Edward and I had planned to do. However, we felt that we should discuss the matter with you, first, as you're the best at renovating and design of houses. I have an idea of what I'd like to see for her…"


	4. Chapter 4 Telling Jake

Renesmee's POV

I stood in my room and sighed as I realized what this would mean. My family wasn't truly happy with me, but I knew that they could never hate or be completely displeased with me. I had no questions about whether they loved me or not, but I did question my own motives for having slept with Jacob. My eyes glistened with tears as I stared into the full-length gilded mirror that stood in my room.

Had I really only slept with him to ensure he truly loved me? That he still wanted me around? I knew he had imprinted on me, wasn't that enough? I didn't know anymore. I wasn't sure of what I wanted, or what I needed.

I strove to be treated as an adult, but here I stood, having made a childish mistake. My hand shook as I picked up my cell phone and attempted to get a hold of Jake. I only stood disappointed when he didn't answer. I sighed; my tears continued to roll down my face. I stormed out of my room, down the stairs, and slammed the front door as I ran out.

Through the forest I ran, barefooted, toward La Push. I crossed the treaty line and continued to run toward Sam and Emily's home. As I came into the village I slowed to a human pace, though I still ran. Once in front of the home of his Beta, I knocked briskly upon the front door. I was cautious, however, to try not to wake their children if they were asleep.

"Come in," I heard Emily call from the kitchen of her house.

I entered, my face stained with the tears I had cried. I slid into one of the kitchen chairs that circled Emily's dinner table. I picked at a muffin that was on the table as Emily approached me.

"Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She questioned me.

I sat in front of her, stunned, unable to answer her. Confused, scared. "Umm, sort of… but also, kind of not really, it's rather complicated. Or, well, not so much, but you understand what I mean, right?"

It was usually easier to talk to another who had been imprinted upon, almost like there was a bond we shared, that tied us together. I smiled a little as Emily handed me the box of tissues.

"Not really. But, what are you talking about, Nessie? For the most part, I'm confused."

I sighed. I'd have to go into a full explanation, which made me wonder if Emily had been the right choice. Claire may have been better, since it wasn't her imprint who had stepped down from Alpha. Well, I guess Sam didn't so much step down, as Jake took over, since it was his inherent and rightful spot in the pack hierarchy. "I slept with Jake. And I think it might have only been because he hasn't been around so much, and I wanted to ensure he still wanted me…" I broke off, feeling embarrassed.

"Why would you think he didn't want you anymore, Nessie?"

"I guess, ever since he and Sam switched spots, and the packs have merged back together and what not, I've been feeling as if Jacob had been ignoring me. If not avoiding me all together. I know it doesn't make sense. But I think that might be why I slept with him so soon. And, well, now I'm pregnant."

"You…you're pregnant?" Emily stuttered.

I nodded my head, as I continued to stare down at the table, and picked at the muffin.

"Have you told Jacob yet?"

I shook my head, no. "I… I just found out today. Mom made Carlisle run tests on me, because she suspected. I guess because of how I'd been acting. Moody."

Emily nodded her head, as if she understood the feeling; and I knew that she did. Her twins were only just a few months old, and we knew she still had mood swings from time to time.

"I'm not quite sure what to do. I know I need to tell Jake, and that's why I came down to La Push, I tried to call his phone and he didn't answer. So I figured that he was in his wolf form, and I was hop hoping to find another wolf that could get a hold of him for me."

"Of course there is. Sam is out back." She stopped in thought for a moment, before she called out, "Sam, come in here, please."

Within a minute Sam was inside and at the table next to Emily. "What's wrong, Em?" He asked as he kissed her lips softly.

"We need you to go back outside and phase and tell Jacob that Nessie needs him back here right this instant. I know you can't do anything to force him, but Nessie's extremely distraught and needs to talk to him," she said.

"Alright," he said. "Are you okay, Nessie?"

Sam nodded. "I'll be right back," he said, as he exited the house and walked into the brush behind the house. As soon as he heard Jake acknowledge him, he returned to his human form, and entered the house again. "He's on his way, Nessie."

I nodded, "Thanks, Sam."

Sam hugged me to himself. I was a sister to him, since Jake was his brother. Well, at least that is what those in the pack considered themselves. Brothers. And since Leah joined them seven years ago, they considered themselves brothers, with one really annoying sister.

Jake walked in just then, and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Jake!" I cried, and instantaneously his arms were around me, as well.

"What wrong, Ness?"

"I… I'm…" I closed my eyes, and buried my face against his hot chest. "I… We're going to have a baby."

"Well of course, silly, in the future we'll have a baby. You don't need to worry about that now. Why are you so upset?"

"No! Damn it, Jake! I hate you!" I sobbed and curled against Emily.

Curled into Emily's arms, my mind began to wander.

* * *

_The sky was darkened, black; the only light around was the full moon, and the stairs that twinkled above us. I could feel myself entwined with his, our lips pressed together. _

"_I love you, Nessie," Jake murmured in my ear._

"_Mmm, Jake," I moaned softly. "I love you, too." _

_He softly pushed me down onto the blanket that covered the ground, though neither of us truly needed it between us and the ground. He leaned down on top of me._

"_Are you sure, Ness?" He asked me._

_Not really, I thought silently. "Of course," I said aloud. "Why wouldn't I be?" Well, maybe because you're never around anymore? Too busy with the pack, but I should have known he'd be busy from the beginning, I just didn't want to believe I wouldn't see him as often._

* * *

When I'd finally came out of my own thoughts I looked to Jake. His face flashed between hurt and confused. He looked to Sam, then to Emily, then to me, then back to Sam. "Do you know what's going on?"

It was Emily who spoke next. "Well, of course we know, Jake! She's pregnant! She just told you that you two were going to have a baby! Are you that hard headed and insensitive?" She demanded, sounding almost like Rose.

"I… I thought she meant further into the future," he stuttered.

I pulled away from Emily; my eyes thanked her, as I pressed my hand against Jake's face. I played back for him the scene earlier in the day. Mom and Dad mad at me because they'd found out we'd had sex; Carlisle doing the examination on me, and him announcing I was pregnant. I showed him my Mom's obviously hurt and upset face; and let him hear her earlier threat about the shotgun wedding.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "We'll be okay, Nessie. We'll be okay. All of us." His eyes turned to his brother. "Sam, you gather the pack and tell them what is going on. Nessie and I are going to go talk to her family."

Sam obeyed his Alpha and left to gather the pack and inform them. Jake and I, however, held hands and headed back to my family's home.


	5. Chapter 5 Proposal

A/N: Well, I hope you're enjoying. R&R, please.

Jacob's POV

_Shit! I can't believe I'd hurt her so much by not realizing what she was trying to tell me! How could I be so stupid! I hope she'll forgive me._ I thought as I felt my shorts pocket. _Still there, good._

Together Nessie and I entered the house I had once resented more than anything. I found it hard to believe how much I used to hate Nessie, but that was before I'd seen her and imprinted. I scanned the room, and I spied Bella, my best friend, by the window-wall. I could see her body tense as she caught my scent, and I knew she wanted to attack me. I couldn't be certain that she wouldn't, but I knew Nessie's happiness was the most important thing to her, so I was confident enough to believe she wouldn't.

I spied Jasper as he came down the stairs and used that freaky power of his to wash everyone in the area over with some false calm. I was thankful for it, even though I hated the feeling on myself. I could hear Bella's whispered thanks.

"No problem, Bella," Jasper said to her in response.

"Bella, could you get the rest of the blo—your family, Nessie and I wish to speak with all of you together."

She hissed at me, but nodded. "Esme, Carlisle, Alice. Rose. Emmett," she called in a tone that wouldn't have been audible to – normal – human ears. "Jake and Nessie are here and want to speak to us."

I watched as she moved toward the kitchen, and hand-in-hand Nessie and I followed behind. As we entered, I saw Edward already seated, and could hear the others as they sped down the stairs.

I watched Carlisle take his spot at the head of the table, with Esme to his right, Alice to his left. Bella sat at the other end, with Edward to her right. I sat to her left, with Nessie to my own left. Jasper settled himself next to Alice, and Rose next to Jasper. I laughed when Emmett huffed and sat next to Ness. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want to sit next to Nessie, but he didn't want to be in such close proximity to me.

"Ugh, you wreak, Mongrel," Emmett spat from the other side of Nessie.

"Okay, that's enough. Everyone, settle down, we have something to discuss," Carlisle said, in that fatherly tone he often used. I'd grown over the years to truly respect Carlisle. He was… almost human. If a vampire could be classified as such. "Bella, would you like to lead the discussion as Nessie is yours and Edward's daughter?"

"No," I heard Bella say. "Edward and I do have a few things to say, but I think it's best if the two of them told us what they've figured out for themselves."

Carlisle nodded, and I could tell he agreed with this. He was all about personal responsibility, but that he wouldn't cast one aside just because they were unsure of the proper thing to do.

"Nessie, Jake, what have you figured out?" Edward asked us.

I looked at him. _Edward, I know you're an old-fashioned guy. So, I figure I may be more successful if I do this the right way. May I have Renesmee's hand in marriage?_ I thought toward him.

"I don't like that much, but I've come to terms with it. Yes," Edward said.

"Thank you," I responded before I got out of my seat and pulled the box out of my pocket and kneeled before Nessie. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are the love of my life, the reason for my existence. You make me extremely happy and I love you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I opened the box as I spoke. Bella had given me the heart shaped diamond that Edward had given her a long time ago. I had that placed in a setting and turned it into an engagement ring for Nessie.

I watched Nessie's face for any sign of rejection. I wasn't sure she'd say yes after I had hurt her so badly at Emily and Sam's. So when she jumped out of her seat, I thought she was going to run off, but she pulled me to my feet.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jacob! I love you," she said, excitedly.

Someone cleared their throats and I looked over. I knew it would make Nessie extremely happy if Alice would take the lead on the planning.

"Alice, would you mind planning the wedding? Of course Bella and Esme, and the others could help. But I know Nessie would love for you to plan it."

Alice squealed. _Ugh. Now I remember why I hate when she is told she can plan something huge. She's got that high-pitch squeal._

I looked to Bella, having remembered that she had wanted to talk about a few things, but I spoke first.

"Well, my first plan is, obviously, to marry Nessie and take care of her and the baby. And I hate to do this, but we will need help, and I hope you all will put aside your distaste for me, to help Nessie."

"Of course we would, Jacob," Esme said. "In fact, Bella, Edward, and I discussed something."

Nessie looked at me, then at Esme. "Oh?"

"Your parents and I discussed it, and we – as a family – are willing to build the two of you, and the baby, a home. The other option, of course, would be that the two of you could take your Mom and Dad's cottage, and they can get a new house," Esme said.

I saw Nessie's eyes light up, but I was unsure of why.

"But, the option is completely up to you. We're just trying to be helpful, as we know that you," she said as she nodded her head to me. "Don't like the smell around here. And, well, no offense, even though you've been around a lot, we don't quite care for your scent, either."

I nodded, I hadn't taken offense. It was the truth. I could tolerate the smell, but it was difficult. And I knew they felt the same way. They only tolerated it for Nessie's sake.

"We know, also, that your father doesn't have much space in his house, and it'd be a tight squeeze. So that is why we came up with the options that we gave you."

Nessie smiled, her gaze turned to Bella and Edward. "Would you mind if we took the cottage? I think it'd be best, what with Jake and the forest and such," she said.

I saw Bella and Edward exchange a glance. "Of course not, dear. That is why we made the offer." Bella turned her gaze back to Esme. "In that case, could we create a home for us?"

Esme appeared to be delighted. "Of course, Bella."

As the conversation was obviously over Nessie and I stood, and we thanked everyone, before we took our leave. The smell had become too overbearing for me.


	6. Chapter 6 Freaking Out

Renesmee's POV

_Wow! He proposed to me! But, did I make him feel like he had to!? _I turned in front of him and blocked his path. I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. "I do love you, Jacob."

He smiled at me. _Oh, how I love that smile!_ "I love you too, my Nessie." _His Nessie. Did you hear that? His Nessie! I'm his Nessie!_

I looked at the ring that now sat on my left hand ring finger. "Wow. This is a beautiful diamond, Jake," I said to him. "It's just amazing and, and…" I was speechless.

"I'm glad you like it, Nessie. You deserve nothing but the best," he said before he phased and went a short distance off on his own.

_He thinks I deserve the best! But is he right? I mean, I did sleep with him just to make sure he still wanted me! I didn't mean to get pregnant. I think this may be the reason that he proposed to me… Should I ask him? Shouldn't I? _I sighed, softly. _He imprinted on me seven years ago, when he'd come downstairs after he thought Mama had died. But, does imprinting last forever? When I look at Sam and Emily I want to believe it does. But, well, it just doesn't seem possible. But then again, if I classified things as 'possible' and 'not possible' I would definitely be in the 'not possible' category. So would Mama and Daddy and the rest of my family. Well, except Charlie. And the pack would be 'not possible.'_

"Jake," I called. "Come here a moment?"

He lopped back over to me, his head tipped to the side, an inquisitive expression upon his russet face.

"Phase back, please," I commented.

He nodded and did as I asked. He pulled his shorts back onto his body and flopped onto the ground. I sat next to him. "Jake, I have a question. But, well, I feel stupid asking it. I know you love me. I know you imprinted on me. But, well, are we only getting married right now because of me being pregnant?" I looked away from him, scared of what reaction my question might have brought.

"Nessie, I love you. And no, it's not the only reason, but it is a big part of it, I won't deny you that," he growled.

I wrapped my arms about myself, and lowered my head to my arms. Tears flowed from my eyes, and stained my face. I knew he was upset with me, but I wasn't sure that it mattered. I sobbed, my breaths wracked my chest. I saw as Jake moved closer to me, but I pulled away some. "You're only marrying me because you feel sorry for me!" I accused. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me! I don't need you, Jacob Black!" I leaped into the closest tree and climbed as high as I could, then moved from branch to branch, and jumped from tree to tree. Below me, I saw Jacob phase.

I continued this way until I made my way back to my family home. I leaped out of the tree, doing a back flip into my landing, for what would probably be the last time until after I had my baby. I landed on the balls of my feet and ran into the kitchen. "Do not let that _mutt_ in this house!" I yelled as I stormed up the stairs. The only reason I didn't take the ring off and chuck it was because I knew the diamond had come from Mama and Daddy. And I knew it had been in Daddy's family for a very, very long time.

I heard someone stopped outside of my bedroom, soon after they'd stopped they had knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted, to no avail.

I buried my head in my pillow, but the door opened anyways. "I said go away!" I shouted yet again. But it didn't help.

"Nessie, you got rid of the mongrel?" Aunt Rose asked.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Do not let him in this house!"

I could tell that this pleased Rose, but I was too pissed off to care.

"What happened, Nessie?" Aunt Rose questioned me.

"He said a big portion of why we are getting married is because I'm pregnant!" I cried.

I watched as my aunt's beautiful face twisted, her eyes narrowed. The hiss that escaped her throat terrified me, and not many things scared me. "I'll hunt him down and… and… make it so he could never phase again!"

I glared at her. "I may hate him right now, but that doesn't mean I want you to kill him, Aunt Rosalie! Do you want me to destroy your M3? Or Uncle Emmett?" I hollered at her.

Her face returned to normal. "Renesmee, how could you ask me such a thing?"

I stared at her. "Well, then how do you think I feel when you ask the same about Jacob?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, I get what you're saying. I'm sorry, Nessie."

I forced a small smile and hugged my Aunt. "But thanks for the offer."

"Do you still want me to keep him from entering the house?" Rose asked me.

I shook my head. "No, in fact, I think I am going to go look for him. I think I really hurt him."

She shook her head. "Carlisle said you're to stay in the house now, until he figures out how this pregnancy is going to react with your body and system. I'll send Bella to go find him."

I nodded my head. _I'm surprised she took this so well. But, then again, I'm pregnant, hormonal, and upset. She's not likely to do anything to make me angry. _"I'm going to go sit downstairs and watch T.V."

I stood and started down the stairs, but lost my balance. My head slammed back against the stairs, and my eyes rolled into my head. I slid down a bit, but I didn't get far before Rose was lifting me into her arms and ran back up to Carlisle's office. Rose entered Carlisle's office, carrying me, and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7 News

Carlisle's POV

I raised my head when Rosalie busted through my door. Usually, they were kind enough to knock, even though it wasn't quite necessary. Just then I noticed Nessie. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment she was walking down the stairs. The next thing I know she fell. I tried to catch her but I wasn't quick enough," Rose answered swiftly.

I nodded my head, as I lifted one eye lid, I flickered a light past it. She was responsive. "Nessie? Nessie are you okay?"

I watched Nessie squirm and placed a hand on my face. It had taken me a few times to get used to her gift, but I focused on what she had wanted to show me.

I saw her fall and hit her head on the stairs, and Rose as she lifted her up and then it went black. "I think you'll be okay, Ness," I said. "But, I think that you're going to be sentenced to being bedridden. Or couch-ridden," I continued, before Nessie interrupted me, with her first words since she'd blacked out.

"Noooo," Nessie whined.

"Yes, Renesmee. Unless one of us, or Jacob, is carrying you, you're stuck to the couch or your bed. Understand?"

I didn't understand why, but Nessie started to sob. I looked to Rose, confused, but Nessie pressed her hand against my face again. This time I saw her and Jake; she had questioned him on the proposal, and hadn't liked his answer. She was visibly upset. She felt bad, that was obvious, too.

"Nessie, would you like us to get Jake for you?" I asked her?

She nodded her head and sat up. She hugged me. "My head hurts, and I don't feel too good…"

Renesmee POV

I hugged Grandpa. "My head hurts, and I don't feel too good…" I said just before I threw up into a bucket Grandpa had, I assumed, moved to the side of the gurney when he examined me the other day. "Can someone go find Jake, Aunt Rose said she was going to have Mama find him, but, well, that was before I fell and got hurt." I paused, and then looked back at Grandpa. "Can you give me some medicine? My head really, really hurts."

Grandpa nodded his head to me, and filled a syringe with a clear fluid. I assumed it was morphine. "Morphine?" I questioned.

"Yes." Grandpa responded.

I nodded my head and looked away as Grandpa handed Rose the morphine filled syringe and put an IV in me, and started a saline drip. Once he got that started he took the morphine and pushed it into the line. Immediately I could feel the effects. My eyesight became a bit blurred, though I could still see. My sight was now equivalent to that of a human's; which was rather bad for me.

"Can someone carry me downstairs now, please? I think I'd like to rest."

"No, Nessie. You're going to rest on the gurney for now," Carlisle said, as he pulled the rails on either side of me up.

I huffed, but I didn't argue, I felt too tired. My head pounded, and I wasn't quite sure that I was going to recover. I love Jake, and I knew that, everyone knew that. So why did I react how I did? That wasn't like me. _Crack!_ "Grandpa! I heard a crack…"

Grandpa lifted my shirt so he could see my ribcage-area. He taped up the broken rib and kissed me forehead. "There you go. You're pregnancy is almost similar to your mother's, however it's not as quick. I think that you'll end up having the baby in the next week or two."

I nodded my head and the tears welled up in my eyes. I was scared, unsure. I didn't know what to do. I was sure my family would help me. I knew I had hurt Jacob with when I asked him about the marriage proposal. I'd been stupid. So, so stupid!

As I lay there, I heard someone storm up the staircase. My eyes scanned the room and rested on the door. The tears breached the brim of my eyes and fell over. My eyesight blurred, which made it quite a bit harder for me to see, but I could make out the large form in the doorway. "Jake, is that you?" I sobbed.

He moved closer to me, as he pulled a chair up to sit at my bedside. "Yes, Nessie, it's me," he said. "I'm not upset with you. Are you okay?"

So he wasn't upset after all. Well, that was a relief. I nodded my head. "Grandpa says I have to stay bedridden or couch-ridden until the baby comes. But he says we only have about a week or two before the baby comes…" I trailed off.

"What? Two weeks at most? You're joking."

"Nope, he says it appears, from what he can tell, that I got pregnant the first time we had sex," I said. I pressed my hand to his face, and showed him the darkened night, the stars and moon shone brightly above. I pulled my hand from him face and sighed. "Well, you should be used to these… quick… pregnancies. You stood there threw Mama's."

He nodded his head. "But, I wasn't the Dad. I only had to get used to the fact that I had lost Bella."

That stung. I knew he loved me, but he had once loved and fought to be with Mama, too. I shook my head, as I attempted to clear those thoughts from my mind. "Ow! Ow!" It felt as if something had stabbed me. "Carlisle" I screeched. He'd get over that I didn't yell 'grandpa'. I was in pain.

Jacob grasped my hand. "Squeeze as tight as you need to, Ness."

I nodded my head and squeezed his hand as tightly as I could. I could see Grandpa Carlisle as he skidded to a halt beside me. "What's wrong, Nessie?"

"It hurts," I yelled. "It hurts!"

I watched him nod his head and moved to start examining me. "Jacob, go get Edward. Now," Carlisle demanded.

He nodded, leaned down and kissed my forehead and darted from the room. "Edward!" Jacob called as he rushed around. "Edward, Carlisle needs you! It's Nessie!"

Next thing I knew, Daddy and Jacob were back. Jake returned to my side, and Edward reported to Carlisle.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I just need an extra set of hands. She's feeling pain, and I think the baby should be here anywhere from one to two weeks. But, it could be sooner, or later. We're dealing with something similar to Bella's pregnancy, but completely different, too, because she's half-and-half, and Jacob is a shape-shifter. So, we have to be careful." Carlisle paused and looked at me. "Is there anything that sounds good?"

I nodded my head. "Eggs."

Daddy smiled, and I assumed that reminded him of when Mama was pregnant with me.

"I'll go make you some eggs, Ness." Edward said.

I nodded my head, yet again. "Ow!" I screeched again. "No, no eggs. Get this baby out of me! I'm serious! Get this baby out of me!" I cried.


	8. Chapter 8 Here and Now

Renesmee

Wow! This really hurt. My eyes filled with tears and I screamed again in pain. "Get this baby out of me!" I yelled. "Hurry!"

I watched as Carlisle and Daddy rushed around like chickens with their heads cut off. I screeched again, "Hurry up! It hurts! It hurts!" I cried.

They rushed to me and started to deliver my baby. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes.

"Push," Carlisle said.

I obeyed, though I screamed at the same time. "Make the pain go away!"

"It'll go away once you've finished delivering," Daddy said.

I looked to Jacob, though my sight wasn't that great, because I was in so much pain and I'd cried so much already. I reached my hand to his face and showed him the two of us, our child in my arms.

I took a deep breath and looked at Grandpa who held our baby.

"Here is your baby, Nessie… But, well, there's another one coming," Grandpa said as he handed me a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "A little girl."

I smiled at my daughter, but looked at Grandpa. "Another?"

"Just one more, you'll make it through this. Ready? One… Two… Three… Push," he said.

I did as he said, yet again, and pushed, but not before Jacob had pulled our daughter from my arms, in fear that I might injure the child by mistake while I worked on giving birth to my other child.

Jacob's POV

I watched as Nessie suffered through the delivery. She was in so much pain, it hurt me inside. I tried not to show her my pain, but I'd smiled when she'd showed me the two of us with the baby, but she'd been wrong; we'd each be holding one.

I was happy to know I was a daddy, and that I'd have two in just a matter of minutes. I watched as Carlisle and Edward tried to keep Nessie calm and relaxed enough to continue with the delivery.

"Shhh, shhh, Nessie, you're okay," I cooed. I cooed? Since when was I Rosalie? That was creepy. I looked down at my daughter, as Bella entered with a cradle. I knew she could hear the delivery from downstairs, but I was happy to see the rest of the family was kind enough to give Nessie the privacy she'd yearned for delivery.

I placed my daughter into the cradle and returned to Nessie's side. She screamed again, and I frowned. I hated her being in pain.

"Don't shush me," Nessie yelled at me.

Renesmee's POV

How dare he shush me? I'm in pain here. Is he that stupid? I cried out in pain again. "Is the baby out, yet?"

"Give me one more big push, Nessie, and you'll be there." Carlisle said to me.

I screamed in pain again, but I knew he took it as acknowledgment. I'd seen Mama come in with a cradle. I hope she had another one, or else Alice was going to go shopping. My kids were going to be spoiled, but I knew that already. With a Great-Aunt like Alice, there was no avoiding it.

I squeezed Jacob's hand as he sat at my bedside, and surprisingly – or maybe not so surprisingly – I broke his hand. But, though I felt bad, it wasn't my main concern, he healed quickly.

Carlisle wrapped my other baby in a blue blanket. "Nessie, here is your son. Both of the babies appear to be in great health, but of course I will do a full check up on them."

I nodded my head. I was too mesmerized by my baby. I looked to Jacob. "I think I've got names for them, if you'd like to hear them."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Well, for our little girl, Annabella Esme Cullen-Black," I said. "That way we can honor my Mama by having Bella in her name, but also Grandma, with her middle name."

"That's a wonderful idea, Ness," Jacob said.

I smiled. "And for our boy, I was thinking… Billy Carlisle Edward Cullen-Black," I said. "That way we can honor both our fathers, and Grandpa Carlisle."

"What about Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Well, erm, I think his name is long enough if we choose that. Or, we could settle on Jaedyn Carlisle Cullen-Black. You pick."

"How about we settle at Jaedyn Carlisle Cullen-Black, that way it isn't so long," Jacob said.

I nodded my head. I liked that idea. "Very well. Well, Annabelle Esme and Jaedyn Carlisle to the world," I said as I rested my head back against the bed. I smiled.

"Well, you might as well bring the rest of the family up. They're going to want to meet the kids," I said to Mama. "And do we have another cradle?"

"Of course, Nessie, I'll go get it and bring everyone up. You sure you're ready for this? You can rest for a while," Mama told me.

"No, I better get this over and done with, so that I can rest. I don't think anyone would forgive me if I didn't introduce them to my little ones right away." I reached up to kiss Jacob, but as soon as he realized what I wanted, he leaned down and kissed me. He reached out to hold his son, and I handed him over.

Mama nodded her head in acknowledgment and darted off to grab the other cradle. When she returned minutes later, she had everyone behind her. I sighed as I looked at them. "Please, I want each of you to meet mine and Jacob's kids, but, you have to promise me, when I tell you their names, none of you get offended. I love each and every one of you, but I decided on names by what I felt fit best."

They all nodded their heads. They knew better than to upset a woman who had just given birth. I wasn't quite sure how they knew, but maybe it was because of how many women were in this family, though I was the only one capable of bearing children at this point. Mama had, when she was human, obviously, I'm here, but still.

"Our little girl's name is Annabelle Esme Cullen-Black. I wanted Mama and Grandma Esme honored in her name." I heard Grandma Esme as she gasped. I knew that if she could, she'd be crying the tears that she didn't have.

I smiled. "Our little boy's name is Jaedyn Carlisle Cullen-Black. We decided because there were too many men who we wanted to honor, the best way to do it was to just honor Grandpa Carlisle as he's the one who delivered both babies."

Rosalie came over. "May I hold one of them?"

I nodded, but Jake seemed reluctant. "Jacob! Let Aunt Rose hold one of them."

He nodded and handed Rose our little Jaedyn. I watched her sniff him. "Mmm, he doesn't smell like a dog, a human, or a vampire. He has his own… scent. Just like you, Ness."

Jaedyn cooed and placed his hand on Rose's face. "Wow! Nessie, he inherited your ability. He's hungry." She handed Jaedyn back to Jacob. "I'll go get him a bottle. I'll try baby formula, since I don't think any of us is quite sure what they'll eat. I'll make one for Annabelle, too, just in case."

"Thanks, Aunt Rose. For everything."

She nodded and disappeared.

_Three weeks later_

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe it had already been three weeks. Annabelle and Jaedyn already looked like they were three years old. They obviously were growing rapidly.

We discovered that both of them healed really quickly, and could hear each other's thoughts without restraint, and everyone else's with 'permission'. Almost like they knocked on a door to their thoughts and the person could allow or not allow them to hear what they thought. Annabelle could also block everyone from her head, like Mama – everyone that was but Jaedyn. And Jaedyn inherited my special ability of showing people, rather than telling people.

I was proud to be a mother to twins. My beautiful little babies.

Annabelle crossed the room and jumped into my arms, her golden curls bounced as she did, and she had my brown eyes, the same eyes that belonged to Mama before she became a vampire, the eyes that had belonged to Grandpa Charlie before he passed away two years ago.

Jaedyn whined. "Not fair!" He bounded across the room and jumped into Jacob's arms. He'd added a back-flip into his, just to show up his sister. His black hair fell to his shoulders, and his dark eyes were inquisitive.

"Okay. Nap time. Come on, let's go. Upstairs. Go on," I ushered the kids up the stairs, after I'd placed Annabelle on her feet. "Jacob, I'm serious. Put Jaedyn down so he can go upstairs."

Jacob did as I'd said and the two kids bounded up the stairs and jumped into their beds. They learned quickly. Ahhh, the joys of parenthood.


	9. Chapter 9 Family Day

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has R&R'd so far. We're nearing the end, now. After this chapter there will be… three (3) more chapters and an epilogue. I will then start a new Twilight story as soon as I have an idea of what to write. Which, I will probably come up with sometime during this story. Please keep me informed on if you like this story, as it's my first Twilight FF.**

Renesmee's POV

_Two Months Later_

Wow! I couldn't believe how quickly the kids grew. Well, I could, because I grew rather rapidly as well, but, well, they seem to grow even quicker than I did. Grandpa seems to think it's because they have part of Jacob in them. It made sense.

I watched as Annie and Jae ran around the house with Alice who chased after them, an outfit for each in both hands. They look like they're about four or five now. And it's only been a total of almost three months.

"Annie! Jae! Get back here! It's time to change you."

"No! No! No!" Annie hollered.

Yeah, it definitely appeared that she took after Mama.

"No more changing! You've changed me like twenty times today!"

Okay, so maybe she was just bored. I laughed as I watched them.

"Okay, okay," Alice said. She'd relented and gave up her attempt to change my twin terrors. She moved over to the window wall and stared out. The expression on her face told me that she had a vision.

"Jae, Annie," Rose called. "Want to go play outside by the river?"

"No! No!" Jae cried. "No water!"

That shocked me. He wasn't scared of water inside...

"Jaedyn, are you scared of the water?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and bounded over to me. He placed his hand to my face and showed me him next to the river and that he fell in and now did not like the river.

I smiled. It felt weird to see another use my gift, though I knew Aro had a gift that worked similarly, in the sense that he had to touch one's hand. So, essentially, I figured, Aro's gift was a mixture of my gift, and Daddy's gift.

"Jae, want to learn to fight?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, you will not teach him to fight yet! He's far too young!" I scolded.

"And you're not?" He teased. "Miss I-have-two-children-and-I'm-only-seven-years-old."

I glared at him. That was extremely uncalled for. "Shut up, Emmett." I huffed and shuffled after my kids. I was pleased to note that they preferred a human diet, though they could, like me, live off of blood or human food.

Absentmindedly I started to contemplate whether they'd be able to phase when they were older or not. I shook my head as I chased my children right into Esme's arms.

"Nana! Nana!" The twins shouted.

Esme's POV

It was great to have children around the house again. I had lost my baby, which is why I had jumped off the cliff. I'm grateful to Carlisle for saving me. He's the love of my life.

I was pleased when Renesmee was born, especially so when Bella pulled through marvelously. And now Nessie, too, had children! How I loved kids. I pulled the twins into my arms as Nessie chased them.

"Jae! Annie!" I cooed, as I held them tight. I looked at Nessie. "Tickle them!"

Their mother lunged playfully at them and tickled each with a single hand. "I'm… gonna… get… you!" Nessie said.

The kids squealed and I laughed at them. "Hey, why don't we take them for a run, Ness? You and me?"

"You're not going without me," called Rosalie.

"Or me!" Alice piped in.

"Hey, me either," Bella called, as she stopped next to Nessie and myself.

I laughed. I hadn't expected to start a feud, though I knew it really wasn't a true feud.

Jacob lopped down the stairs from Nessie's room, I assumed. "Hey, no one is going without me!"

Rensmee's POV

This had become quite frustrating. Everyone had wanted to join in on a run. Oh well, that's my family for you. I sighed.

"Okay," I called in a slightly louder than normal conversational tone. "Anyone who wants to go for a run with Grandma, Mama, Me and the Twins need to get down here now." I said.

I blinked my eyes, and when I opened them again, Daddy, Jacob, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Grandpa and Jasper were there. "Well, I guess this is a family affair." I looked at the twins. "Ready?"

I watched as they nodded their heads excitedly. "Yes Mommy! Yes Mommy!" they squeaked.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go." I looked back at the rest of my family as we ran together out the door and through the forest. Beside me, Jacob ran in his wolf form. I had been surprised by the children, that they weren't scared of Jacob in his wolf form, nor were they surprised to see him phase.

I watched as Annabelle climbed upon her father's back. I knew what the appeal to ride on Jake's back was, because I enjoyed it, myself. I laughed, and spotted Daddy throwing Jaedyn onto his back. I remembered the stories I'd been told of Daddy doing the same thing to Mama when she was human.

I skidded to a halt, my nose twitched as I caught a new scent. "Jacob," I called quietly, as my family came to a stop around me. "Come back here," I whispered.

I felt a bit relieved as Jacob lopped back to my side. I interlaced my fingers with his fur, until he started to move forward. I latched onto his tail as I had that fateful day when Alice and Jasper returned with Nahul and his Aunt, and tried to pull him back to no avail.

Annie jumped off her father and wrapped herself about my leg, until I moved her to my Mama's back. "I don't recognize this scent. Do any of you?"

It was finally Daddy who answered. "Silly, that's just Tanya's coven from Denali."

I sighed with relief. "Why didn't anyone tell me before I started to freak out?" I demanded. "I know I've met the Denali coven before, but the scent had escaped me."

Tanya appeared from nowhere. "No problem, Nessie. I just came because Bella told me about the birth of your children. I wanted to come down and congratulate you."

I walked over and hugged my – cousin, you could call her. The Denali coven was like extended family to us. "Mine and Jacob's daughter is on my Mama's back, her name is Annabelle Esme Cullen-Black, and my son is over on Daddy's back, and his name is Jaedyn Carlisle Cullen-Black."

"Very nice names, Nessie; I hate to cut this short but I was actually in the process of passing through as well. I am scouting a new area. It is time for us to move as well."

Carlisle hugged Tanya. "Well, if you need any help, we're here."

She nodded and darted off, and we returned home.


	10. Chapter 10 Moving Day

Renesmee's POV

I chased my children around the yard, and tickled them. Mama and Daddy were helping Jacob move their stuff out of the cottage and up into their room in the main house. After which they moved our stuff into our new home. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were going to come over to help me set up the house how I wanted it.

Annabelle snuck up behind me and jumped onto my back, her arms wrapped around my neck to keep her from falling. Jaedyn wrapped his arms around my legs. I looked down at Jae. "What's wrong?"

"Do we have to move out of the main house?"

"Well, of course, silly."

Annabelle whined. "But why, Mommy? Why can't we stay in the big house?"

"We are moving into the cottage because Mommy and Daddy want a place of their own." I said.

"Then you two go, we'll stay with Grandma and Grandma and Nana and Papa." Jaedyn fussed.

"I said we are all moving into our new house. Both of you are getting your own bedroom, and you get to decorate it however you want."

Annie jumped off my back and clung to my other leg. "Is that really true, Mommy?"

"Of course, Annie. We can even go shopping with Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme to pick stuff for your rooms." I said, in an attempt to appeal to Annie's love for shopping. That was something I definitely had picked up from Alice.

"Mommy, can we go pick out our rooms?" Jaedyn asked me.

"Sure. Let's go inside. You can look at both rooms, and tell me which one you want. If you both want the same room, then you will have to plead your case before the entire family, and tell us why you want that room, and why we should let you take it." I stated upfront so that the kids couldn't argue.

Jaedyn touched my face and showed me him relenting and letting his sister pick whichever room she preferred before saying anything. I smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

I lead the children into the cottage, and showed them the two bedrooms that they had to choose from. There wasn't really any difference between the two bedrooms; we'd made them both big, so they couldn't argue that one is larger than the other.

After twenty minutes Annie came to me. "Mommy, I want this bedroom," she said as she stood at the door. I looked to Jae.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Mommy, but you already knew that." Jae answered.

"Well then, you've picked your rooms. What color would you like your walls?"

"I want my walls light blue, like a perfect sky in spring!" Annie exclaimed.

I nodded my head. "That's a good idea, since we don't get many of those days." I looked to Jae. "And what about you, Jae?"

"Umm… I think, well, maybe… I like Annie's idea, but I want my ceiling dark blue so I can put glow-in-the-dark stars and planets up!"

"I like that idea, too, Jae!"

_Two Hours Later_

Alice pulled into the mall parking spot, and we all exited the vehicle. I looked at Alice. "We are not here to shop for clothes, today. That'll be another day. First we need to get the stuff to do their rooms."

Alice nodded sullenly. "Well, we can do that another day!"

I laughed as we entered the mall. "Okay, let's get this done as quickly as possible, so we can get the rooms done quickly."

My kids jumped up and down and nodded their heads. "Yes, ma'am," the twins replied in unison.

I looked at Alice. "Hey, Aunt Alice," I said. Everyone in Forks believed me to be Mama and Daddy's orphaned niece, and since Edward was adopted by Carlisle and so was Alice, or so the town thought, she was my Aunt. It wasn't far from the truth, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Yes, Nessie?" Alice said.

"Why don't you take Jae, and I'll take Annie, and get the stuff we need. We need a bed, night table, lamp, a desk for school, anything else to decorate their rooms, and pillows and bedding. Then we'll go to a hardware store and get the paint and such."

"Okay." Alice responded, as she took Jae's hand. "Let go, Jae."

I grabbed Annie's hand and we skipped off to get the items she needed.

_Four Hours Later_

Wow! I couldn't believe that four hours of shopping had passed by the time we had returned home with everything that we needed for the day. We carried our purchases to the cottage.

When Alice and I walked into the cottage with the kids I saw my entire family standing in my living room. "Erm… Hello," I greeted.

"Nessie! Hi, dear," Mama greeted me.

"Hi, Mama… What is everyone doing here?" I questioned.

Emmett came up beside me. "We're here to do whatever you tell us to. Paint, decorate, or anything else."

"Really?" I looked at him, skeptically.

"Of course, Nessie," Grandma Esme stated. "We want to help you and Jacob and the kids get settled in as quickly as possible, so you can get into a routine."

"Thank you, everyone," I said as I hugged Esme.

"Okay, so what are our tasks?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Hmmm," I said, thoughtfully. "How about, Uncle Emmett, Daddy, and Uncle Jasper, you three go paint Jaedyn's room; he wants his ceiling in the dark blue, and the walls in the lighter shade of blue." I then looked at Esme, Mama, and Alice. "The four of us will paint Annie's room. Once we're done, and the paint is dry and the fumes are gone, the kids can direct us where they want the furniture and then decorate themselves."

"That sounds good to us," the twins chimed in unison.

"Yeah, I'm sure it does, lazy butts," I teased.

We scattered off in our respective groups to the rooms I had assigned and set about our tasks. The scent of the fumes, however, caused me to have to leave the room and let the other three work on Annie's room alone. I set about cleaning and organizing the rest of the house.


	11. Chapter 11 Wedding Plans!

Alice's POV

"Bella! Esme! Rosalie! Come on! Now!" I demanded of the other three females. "Renesmee, you stay away for now, we'll call for you when we need you, m'kay?"

"Yes, Auntie Alice," Nessie called back to me.

I watched Bella and Esme race up the stairs, and Rose glided out of her room and into mine. As soon as all three of the girls were in my room, we settled down and got to planning.

"I think that, of course Jacob and the guys will be in tuxedos, black and white color schemed. As for the actual wedding colors, I think we should do white, and pale pink, or pale purple?"

"Purple," Bella spoke up. "It will look really pretty. But because of how pale our skin is, I suggested with do a deep, royal purple."

"You've been holding out on me, Isabella Cullen!" I chastised Bella.

"No, I've been living with you long enough." Bella said. "And being your Barbie long enough, too," Bella muttered.

"I heard that," I whined.

She leaned over and hugged me. "Anyways, let's get on with it."

I nodded in agreement. "We should get going. We want the wedding to be as soon as possible. I'd say that we should use Annie as the flower girl, but she's going to have to be a junior-bridesmaid, because she looks a bit too old. Who should be the flower girl?"

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure," Esme said. "We don't have anyone young enough. We could ask Annie if she'd be offended to be the flower girl."

I nodded. "Annie, come up here, please."

"Yes, Auntie Alice," Annie called back, as she darted up the stairs. She had speed to her; she was the child of a half vampire, and a wolf shape-shifter. Within moments she was opening the door to my bedroom and entering. She closed the door behind her. "Yes'm?"

"I know you're a big girl, even though you're only about six months old, would you mind being the flower girl for your parents' wedding?"

"That'd be okay. Can I be in a dress similar to the adults though? I don't want a frou-frou dress." Annie asked.

"Of course," I told her.

"Hmmm, Bella, you can't be in the wedding, though. Rose and I will be the bridesmaids; Edward will walk Ness down the aisle. Seth and some of the wolves can be ushers or the best man…" I rambled on. "Esme, you'll have to sit out of the wedding, too, so that Bella doesn't feel lonely." I mused for a moment silently. "Hmmm, Bella, you probably ought to talk to Jake, well, never mind. Call Jacob and ask him to come up here."

Bella nodded her head, and pulled her phone out. "Jake, it's me. Come up to Alice's room."

I watched her flip the phone closed before Jacob could argue; I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Ugh! It stinks. You had to call the mutt up here?" Rose complained.

"Well of course, Rosalie, he's marrying Ness. We need to make sure everything is right." I hissed. "So show some respect." Rose's attitude toward Jacob was getting old, rather quickly. And I was at my wits end. "If you can't mind your attitude, Rosalie, then you are excused from the wedding planning and wedding party."

She huffed, but settled down, muttering. I smirked. I knew that she knew I wasn't joking. The door opened and Jacob entered, moving toward us. "Close the door!" I ordered, softly.

He closed the door, and finished moving toward us. He sat in the chair by my desk. "Yes, Ma'am?" He asked sarcastically.

"We're planning your wedding. Is Billy well enough to be at it?" I asked.

"Yep. He just needs to know what to wear, where to be, and when." Jacob replied.

"Well, I'll have to fit him for a new tuxedo. No worries, I'll pay for it." I said, absentmindedly. "And who do you want to be your best man? Are all the wolves going to be there?"

"Ummm… Well, I haven't given it much thought. But yes, all the wolves are going to be invited. As for my best man, well, I guess, Quil." Jacob relented.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well, I can't have Bella up there; she's the mother of the bride. And Seth is too young. Paul isn't thrilled with the marriage idea. And Quil has been my best friend for a long time. So, I think that'd make him the best choice." He replied.

"Very well. I will need to speak with Quil, then, too. I've got to fit him. I've got to fit you, too, Jacob. So let me think… Quil, Billy, Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Jaedyn, eight males to fit and buy tuxedos for… Does that sound about right?" I asked.

"We need ushers, Alice," Bella piped up.

"Then, how about Seth, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, that way we're only fitting one other male?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Esme said. "Though a little off, though as long as Bella doesn't mind walking down the aisle with me and Carlisle, it could work nicely. All of the guys work on seating everyone, then Bella and I together come down the aisle, each of us on one of Carlisle's arms." Esme looked to Bella.

"That sounds really nice, Esme." Bella said.

I nodded in agreement. Okay, so that was that.

"Hey, let's add Embry as an usher," Annie said.

I looked at her, my head tilted to the side "Why, dear?"

"Well, 'cause he's one of Daddy's best friends. And the wolves should be represented in the ceremony just as much as possible, without it becoming too huge." Annie said.

"That makes sense. Okay," I said.

"Daddy," Annie said, looking at her father. "Is Auntie Rachel going to be there?"

"No dear, Auntie Rachel will not be there. She's very, very sick right now." Jacob said.

Annie simply nodded. I knew she didn't completely understand, and I could tell she was rather upset, since she hadn't got to meet her aunt on her father's side quite yet. I made a mental note to speak with Jacob privately.

"Annie, why don't you head downstairs and play. But remember, do not tell Nessie anything about what is going on. I need to talk to your daddy." I said to my great-niece.

Annie nodded and skipped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I looked at Jacob. "Okay. So, do you want Rachel and Paul there? I'm sure Carlisle can tend Rachel's illness long enough for her to attend the wedding."

He shook his head. "She's hospitalized right now. It looks like she's going to die in the next few days." His dark eyes were hesitant. "I'm just awaiting the phone call, to be honest. The cancer has spread to all her major organs."

I nodded my head. "And what about your honeymoon? Have you given that any thought?" I asked.

"Not really…" He sighed.

"It's okay," Esme said. "How about you take Ness to the same place Edward took Bella?"

Bella smiled. "I think Nessie would like that. Plus, she speaks the languages, which will be very important. The only thing wrong is that they won't be able to find it since they don't know where to go."

I sat there and thought a moment. "We could always give them a map…" I suggested.

Esme shook her head. "No, that won't work. I know! We'll call the house-keepers, and tell them to be in Rio to charter them over."

Jacob nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. I'd be grateful, Esme. I think Nessie might enjoy that the best of all…" He trailed off.

* * *

It had been weeks! And I was exhausted from decorating and doing fittings. But Nessie's dress was beautiful! She looked so sophisticated. I was pleased with my work. But then again, when wasn't I? I couldn't wait to get everyone dressed up for the actual wedding, and we were only about a day away.

Esme made the wedding cake, an eight-tier cake, though the majority of us that would be in attendance weren't going to eat any. Though, I must admit, the wolves made up for it.

I enjoyed hand-making all the dresses. However, I bought the tuxedos. That was a bit too much work. Rosalie created the invitations and hand addressed them in calligraphy. I made sure I liked the invite…

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen

Request the honor of your presence

At the marriage of their daughter

Renesmee Carlie

To

Jacob Black

Son of

Mr. and Mrs. Billy Black

Thursday, the seventeenth of September

Two thousand twenty

At five o'clock in the afternoon

Cullen Manor

2084 Forest Lane

Forks, Washington

I quickly approved of the invitation. It was beautiful. The invitation was printed on a pristine white card-stock, embellished with the roses Nessie liked so much. Everyone who was invited RSVPed. And the Volturi were bringing only three guard members total. We were assured by Aro, himself, that they would all be on their best behavior.

I took a step back and breathed deeply, though I didn't need to. I closed my eyes, and I could see the Volturi all behaving themselves perfectly. That made me feel that this would move much more smoothly.


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding Day

A/N: Hey, y'all… I know it's been quite some time since I last updated… but between then and now, we had a pipe bust and we were living in a hotel for a few weeks, and dealing with contractors… and on top of that I was simply suffering from writers block.

Renesmee's POV

_Wow,_ I thought. _I'm really, really nervous. _I shuddered, as I paced back and forth in my bedroom, waiting for Aunt Alice to allow me out. Even when she did, I'd have to close my eyes, as I wasn't allowed to see any part of the house, except what she wanted me to see, and that was only when she wanted me to see it. Mama warned me, maybe I should've listened. Aunt Alice did the same thing to Mama, so she said.

I longed to see Jacob, but obviously, that wasn't allowed either. I huffed, getting agitated with all these stupid traditions and rules! I heard some commotion going on downstairs, and every fiber of my being longed to inspect it. I wasn't content sitting around.

"Aro," I heard Mama coo from down stairs. "It's so lovely to see you again, especially under better circumstances!"

"Agreed, lovely Bella," Aro responded. "May I see the bride?"

I couldn't hear anything from that point forward until I heard Aunt Alice's chirpy sing-song voice.

"Certainly, Aro," Aunt Alice responded, though Aro had addressed Mama. "But you must follow me, as Nessie isn't allowed to see the house until she's coming down to the altar."

I must assume that Aro simply nodded, or took someone by the hand, because the downstairs went silent. I sighed, not sure what was going on. Within moments I heard a light tap on my door, but I wasn't given a chance to respond as Mama entered, followed by Aro, who was tailed by Alice. _Gee, do they need a complete entourage to come see me? Well, at least I know I'm safe… Aro didn't bring any of the guard up with him, I doubt he'll attack with Mama and Auntie Alice there… _

"Aro!" I cooed, sweetly, mimicking the greeting Mama used just minutes earlier. "Thank you for coming today, are your brothers with you?" Yes, I am quite capable of playing the hostess – living with Alice you pick it up.

"Nessie, you've grown so big! Yes, Marcus and Caicus are with me today, as are Sulpicia and Athenodora," Aro responded. "We've brought a present for you, but Sulpicia kept it downstairs with her, as she wants to present it to you." He smiled. "But, I'm going to head back downstairs so that your Aunt and Mother can get you ready." He slipped out the door and closed it silently behind him.

Mama blindfolded me and led me out of the room, Aunt Alice following behind. When the blindfold was removed I was settled in Aunt Alice's over-sized bathroom, the sink covered in beauty supplies. Aunt Rose was already in there, waiting for us. I assumed she was there to do my hair, since Mama said Rose did her hair for her wedding to Daddy.

As I guessed, Aunt Rose slipped behind me and started slipping her fingers in and out of my hair, while Mama snuck out of the room. Within moments Mama was back, her necklace from Aro secured around her throat. She looked stunning as she sashayed back into the bathroom, her ice blue gown fitted in just the right places, but flowing otherwise. There was a ruffle of lace at the very bottom, right near Mama's ankles, which drew my attention to the shoes she was wearing. "Wow, Mama!" I exclaimed. "I take it Aunt Alice picked out your shoes?"

"Of course," Mama muttered. I knew she wasn't thrilled about it, but from what I've heard from Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme, Mama's become more tolerable about being used as a Barbie doll.

"It must help that you are much more graceful and have better balance, to play Auntie Alice's Barbie doll," I commented.

"That's definitely true," Mama said.

"This how you wanted her hair, Alice?" Aunt Rose asked.

Aunt Alice flitted behind me, her eyes glancing over my hair. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, happily.

I wriggled around, wanting to see how my hair looked, but Aunt Alice shot me a glare that could turn anything to stone, and I stopped immediately. I whined. "Aunt Alice! I wanna see!" _Wow, I sound like a three year old…_

"Well, I suppose since your make-up is finished, it's fine." Aunt Alice said as she turned to Mama. "Bella, bring in Rose's mirror please?"

Swiftly, Mama exited the bathroom and within seconds she was back with Aunt Rose's gilded, full length mirror. She set it before me, and Aunt Alice pulled me to my feet. I stood before the pine-wood mirror, wearing nothing more than my wedding-day bra, and matching panties. I smiled at myself, before Mama lifted the mirror so I could see the design of my hair in the reflection. "Ooh!" I cooed. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" I truly felt like a princess standing among the others.

"Are you ready to put on your dress, Ness?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Of course," I responded, softly.

Aunt Rose held the dress and Mama lifted me into it. Aunt Alice wasn't taking any chances with messing up my hair, my makeup, or my dress. Go figure! Once I was placed gently into my dress, Aunt Alice zipped me into it. It was simply elegant, though simple. The strapless white gown had a chapel train, with a royal purple sash tied around my waist, trailing down the length of the train. I looked into the mirror and could feel the saliva building in my mouth. I was simply beautiful! For the first time, I truly felt beautiful – which was difficult for me, especially when I compared myself to Mama, with her sparkling skin.

"Let's get this done," I heaved, trying so very hard to keep the tears of joy out of my eyes.

Aunt Alice nodded and smiled as she looked to Aunt Rose. "Ready, Rose?"

Rose, who loves anyone and everyone's attention, nodded. "Always."

Mama hugged me and ran out of the room at a human pace and took her seat, and Daddy came in, ready to escort me down the staircase. Aunt Rose, followed by Aunt Alice, sashayed out of the room and down the stairs.

Daddy hugged me as I took his arm, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself. Luckily for me, there was enough of my Dad in me, that I didn't blush as easily as I've heard my Mom did as a human.

"Ready, Nessie?" Daddy asked.

I nodded my head. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Hesitant, Nessie?"

"Well, just a little. I love my Jacob, but, I just can't believe I'm getting married," I said, laying my head against Edward's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, and it'll be time for us to go out."

I nodded again, took a deep breath and smiled at my father, my eyes boring into his. I sighed under my breath, thinking that this would be the last time I'd truly be Daddy's Little Girl. "Let's go…" I whispered, as I heard my cue, the wedding march. I started out and down the stairs, barely grasping my father's arm.

I stared out at everyone, smiling. I could feel the tears fighting a way out, but I focused forward on Jacob. My Jacob. I felt lost in time, almost as if time was standing still. I felt my hand get placed into Jacobs, and only after blinking a few times, had I caught up with reality. I suppose that's what I get for staring off and focusing intently on one thing.

I looked to Uncle Emmett, who was officiating, same as he did for Mama's wedding. I was eager for this to be over and done with. I wasn't big on being the center of attention. I know for certain I got that from Mama. I took a deep breath.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, cherish, and honor her; in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Emmett said, though I only half paid attention.

"I do."

I saw Uncle Emmett turn his face to me. "And do you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, cherish and honor him? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

I nodded. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," he added with a glare, that if looks could kill, would have killed Jacob. However, I don't think anyone caught on to it. But, I've been wrong before.


	13. Epilogue

Renesmee's POV

Wow! I really couldn't believe that it had already been three months and I was Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black. It seemed as if it were a lifetime ago when Jake and I got married. I smiled as I continued to think back, while flittering around my cozy little abode, readying breakfast for my family. I still have a great dislike for human food, though my kids seem to like it; and we all know Jake likes it quite a bit, too.

The packs still haven't merged back to one; I don't think they ever will, to be honest. Though, I must say they do get along quite well. Sam helped keep Jake's pack in line while Jake and I were off on our honey-moon. Leah isn't so thrilled with how things turn out, but I think that might be because she and Jake had something similar going on: Leah has to see Sam with Emily every day; and before Jake imprinted on me, he had to see Mama with Daddy all the time, and it tore him apart. But then I came along, and, well, things turned out to be absolutely amazing.

Though, on the brighter side, my family has started to accept Jake a lot more… all of them, even Aunt Rose… I was still thinking of all these things that have happened over the past three months when Annie ran into the room, screaming.

"Mama! Mama!" Annie yelled. "Come! Come quick!"

I quickly dropped the pan I was holding and darted after Annie, following her. "What's wrong?" I demanded as I gave chase.

"Jaedyn! He's hurt!" My daughter cried.

"Where is he?" I asked her, still following.

"In the forest, where Grandma Bella was at when Tanya's sister thought you were an immortal child…." She responded, quickly.

"You go for Grandpa Carlisle. I'll go to Jaedyn." I hollered, fearing for my son, as I watched Annie quickly turn tail and run toward the main house. Though the threat had long ago been subsided, and things were calm for now, I still feared that another vampire might trek through our territory and upset the balance we had long become accustom to.

Annie's POV

I dashed through the forest, quickly, moving as if my life depend on it, though I was certain Jae's life did depend on it. As I slammed the door of my family's house open I screamed. "Grandpa Carlisle! Come! Come quick! Grandpa Edward, too!" I screeched, remembering that Edward had studied medicine at one point, though Grandpa Carlisle was the doctor.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Grandpa Edward asked.

"Jaedyn. He's hurt. Mama's going to him. Glade. Immortal child," I was speaking so fast I spoke in fragments hoping that all the key information was there, knowing I was too upset to speak. I hadn't even noticed Grandpa Carlisle standing beside me!

My golden curls were tangled and matted, with leaves and tiny sticks poking out at random places.

I vaguely heard Carlisle call for Grandma Bella and Grandma Esme as well as my aunts, Rose and Alice, before he darted out with Grandpa Edward, leaving me standing in the middle of the parlor, alone and scared. I jumped, startled as I felt a hand land lightly on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," Grandma Esme said as she carried me upstairs.

Renesmee's POV

I reached my son's side, and though he normally heals extremely fast, he was still laying there, his body limp. I feared for his safety, turning and snarling, as I heard others approaching. I hadn't allowed myself to register a scent. I stood in a launching position in front of Jaedyn, still snarling, ready to attack whoever approached.

"Nessie," I heard, and my grandfather's voice registered. I took a deep breath and relaxed, as my grandfather and father came into view.

"Grandpa, Daddy," I cried out. "Help Jaedyn! Please!"

I watched as my Grandfather approached my son, and my father came over and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my hand to his face, even though with him it was unnecessary and ran through my thoughts: a new wolf who didn't know Jaedyn, or a new vampire cutting through the area, or one of the Volturi guards being pissed off… I didn't know what happened, as I didn't get the story from Annie.

I laid my head against my father's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I watched as Carlisle lifted Jaedyn and took off. Daddy looked to me. "Can you run, or do you want to be carried?"

"Carried," I said through bursts of sobs. I felt my father lift me and run back to the house. As we entered at the speed of lightening Mama was standing there.

"I'm going to Sam and Emily's," she said and swooped out the door and back to the garage. I saw her speed out of the garage in Daddy's silver Volvo.

Bella's POV

I sped away from the house as quickly as I could, spinning the tires as I did so. I raced through town, not worried about getting a speeding ticket. As I crossed the line that once stood as the boundary line, I raced over to Sam's house.

Slamming the brakes on, I threw the car in park and left the keys where they were. I walked up the walk and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Emily call out.

"Hi, Wolf Lady." I said, teasingly to her.

"Ahh… It's the Vampire." She mocked fear and covered the sides of her neck. I moved to hug her and smiled sadly.

"Emily, we have a problem."

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Jacob and Nessie's son, Jaedyn, was injured in the woods, and he's not healing… not the way he normally does." I said quickly. "I need Sam to find Jacob for me."

She nodded, understanding the grave meaning of this and skittered off out the back door. I watched her as she exited. While she was gone I took a seat at the counter, and waited. I was surprised to see Sam and Emily quickly returning together.

"He's on his way home," Sam said, in a grave tone.

I nodded my head. My eyes would be filled with tears if it were truly possible for me to cry the way humans did.

"Can you show me where he was found?" He asked.

"Edward can. I don't know where it was. From Annie's ramblings I think it was where Jake and I had Nessie and Tanya's sister thought Ness was an immortal child."

Sam nodded, understanding what I meant, because he and the others had scoured the area after Edward and Carlisle had left on the search for Irina.

I hugged both Sam and Emily. "I'd better get back, though… I need to check on Jae." I said softly.

"Can I come with?" Emily asked softly.

"Sure." I nodded, and headed out to the car, Emily right behind me. "We'll keep you up to date, Sam," I called out as I ducked into my car. It had started to rain, which wasn't surprising, but I still harbored a great dislike for the wet drops that fell from the sky. I admit, though, that snow is far worse.

We drove back to the house in silence, and once there entered. Emily had no fear of the rest of the family, we knew this. She was one with the wolves, and thus one with us; we were all family. Renesmee had set that in stone with her birth; though to be honest, her birth was nearly the death of us. Once with the wolves, and once with the Volturi, though we try hard not to remind her of this.

Renesmee's POV

I hovered there, watching my grandfather working tirelessly over my son. I was damning Jacob in each breath I took, with each time I laid my eyes upon Jaedyn's mangled body. The tears stung my eyes, but I fought them back. I was too angry to cry, but too angry, still, to leave my son's side. I held his hand gingerly in my own, cooing lightly, trying hard to keep the tears from erupting. "Jae… it's okay. You'll be okay… Mommy and Daddy love you… Your family loves you…" I tried hard to keep up the calm and loving remarks, but the tears burst forward and I slinked out of the room, and walked straight into Jacob's arms.

"Where the hell were you?" I demanded, screeching at him. "Your son is hurt! He's mangled! And you were off in the wild, in oblivion! How could you! You gave them permission to go to the forest alone! You did it! Annie told me! You know I don't want them out there by themselves," I yelled more, alternating between pounding my fists against his chest and shoving him. "Go! Go back to La Push! I don't want you here right now!"

Mama came up the stairs, but I was in my own little world of hatred and anger. I loved yet hated Jacob all at the same time, and I wasn't sure how that was possible. I felt someone grab me from behind, realizing Mama was pulling me back.

"Shush, now, Renesmee Carlie. I know you're upset. But you mustn't say things you don't mean," she said calmly.

"But I do mean them! I do not want him here! He's a filthy mutt, a mere dog!" I sobbed, as Mama turned me to face her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, do you really want to continue on… allowing your daughter to hear these things!" Mama demanded of me.

I shook my head and pressed my hand to her face, now showing her everything I wanted to continue to say. He was inexplicably lucky I didn't have Emmett attack him, throw him from the house. I didn't want him around since he wasn't around when Jaedyn had been injured.

"Nessie, but if that were the standard we held it to, only Annie would be able to be with him. And maybe Carlisle, since he's the doctor." Mama said lightly to me.

"Lies! He's my son and I'll be at his side whenever I wish!" I shouted.

"No, Nessie, he's our son," Jacob chimed.

I turned and gave him a look, that if looks could kill, he would've been murdered. But, sadly, that hadn't stopped him.

"You'll listen. I told them they could play close by the house, I said nothing about them being allowed in the forest that far by themselves! If I would have known where they were, don't you think I'd have put a stop to it?"

I nodded my head.

"So, I'm sorry that Jaedyn is hurt. He's my son, too, Renesmee. He is our son."

Again, I simply nodded my head, the tears streaming down my face. I watched as Jake slid between Mama and me, and I felt him take me into his arms, and he kissed each of my tears. "Now, stop acting like you're a kid, Nessie. You're not anymore… well, technically… but, we'll forget about the technicalities if you start acting the age you look instead of the age you truly are." He smiled at me. "Okay?"

I nodded and kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry, Jakie."

He wrapped me tight into his arms and carried me back into the room, where we both stood, holding our son's hand… waiting.


End file.
